Gelda's Second Chance
by SnowyYuki-Onna
Summary: Zeldris loved Gelda, their forbidden love shook by the hands of fate that had intertwined them. Now, released from the seal Zeldris finds that his beloved vampire perished at the hands of destiny in a cruel twist of fate. Juliete, an ordinary girl striving to get over her cheating ex, get sucked into the Seven Deadly Sins along with Jason through a ritual gone wrong. Summary inside


**Full Summary: Zeldris loved Gelda, their forbidden love shook by the hands of fate that had intertwined them. Now, released from the seal Zeldris finds that his beloved vampire perished at the hands of destiny in a cruel twist of fate. Juliete, an ordinary girl striving to get over her cheating ex, get sucked into the Seven Deadly Sins along with Jason through a ritual gone wrong. Maybe Gelda was murdered, but fate always plays sick games, some of which bring forth the most impossible outcomes...**

**Warning: graphic sex scenes, violence, cursing, and more!**

This was it... Gelda looked on to her lover's brother, Meliodas, the traitor to the Demon Clan. His eyes were emerald green, her sister turning to ashes before her, her face emotionless, the calm not reflecting the storm inside. Her clan was more than likely perished by now, as the holy knights took over the city they had overrun after being released from the seal Zeldris had placed.

"I know that it is a facade," Meliodas began, his eyes growing dull with the same facade he put up all these years. "I know you are looking for Zeldris, and I'm sorry to tell you that the Goddess Clan and the other's sealed the Demon Clan. Zeldris included..." Her purple eyes shimmered with tears brewing on her thick onyx lashes. Her pale skin now flushed with tints of pink and red as her shoulders shook with heartbreaking agony. Her blonde hair bound in a braid, bouncing as she took in a ragged breath.

"So Zeldris and I can never reunite... Is that it?" Why was she a Vampire, when she could have been born a demon? She could have been sealed with Zeldris, but those ideas were merely that... Ideas. Her lover was gone and though he had sealed her, her heart ached for him. Knowing that fate intertwined their hearts and kept them apart was something that she couldn't take anymore, not after over 3000 years of yearning to be a part of his world. To be with him in the broad daylight.

"I'm afraid so..." Meliodas's eyes were sympathetic.

"Please..." She couldn't live like this anymore. It was too much. "Kill me..." Her tears fell down her cheeks as she pleaded, staining the skin beneath. Violet and forest green clashed in a battle of agony, both knowing the pain of losing the one they love the most. In an effort to end her suffering she had asked Meliodas to kill her because she could never take her own life, the life Zeldris had wished for her. No matter if he was gone. Her hand was firmly placed on her mate's mark, a single heart adorned by gold, a black infinity sign adorning the heart. The mark was held on her left breast.

Drawing his sword, Meliodas delivered the killing blow, her body incinerating with the growing dawn, her body perishing in the flickering flames as the sun shone brightly over the horizon. Her wish had been granted and her pain had been eased, Meliodas only wished that his little brother's lover would come back, no longer in pain. In a way, he supposed that he wished the two love birds would meet again, this time tied by fate that would last forever, that she would be a demon too, and if not, then he hoped that they would be able to stay together as Demon and whatever she would be, be it human, giant, fairy, goddess, demon, or vampire.

'Please, Chaos...' He silently prayed, the being that had created the supreme deity and the demon king would be merciful. He prayed to the light that the goddess's worshiped, he prayed to the light that the demons feared the most, for her return and for their union.

Zeldris stared at the ruins of the castle his beloved once dwelled. The vampiress that had captured his heart no more. No longer in this world, nor the seal he had once placed upon her. He remembered that day all too well...

Tears streamed down his face, a light barrier separating him from his beloved. Her hands placed against the sheer pink wall, trying to touch his face and soothe him. A small smile on her face as water welled up in her eyes, catching on her full, onyx lashes.

"Do not blame yourself... You did nothing wrong." Her voice was pained yet calm and full of the love she desperately tried to provide him with. No, not tried, did. Her soft amethyst eyes boring into him as his sword was planted into the earth, electricity flying from the orb as the seal took its place. He couldn't bring himself to say it... Neither of them could... The word Goodbye couldn't didn't apply to them. His lover being put into a deep slumber, so she would not suffer, and when she awoke, they would be reunited.

At least, that was the plan.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, he let the tears fall as his heart shattered, even more, he would never see her again, only in his memories. In his dreams. His body wracked with choked back sobs, his shoulders shrugging with every ragged breath taken from his lungs. A deep, earth-shattering, scream pierced the heavens, the stars themselves shaking from the sound of such heartbreaking agony, the moon watching in the distance as the man cried out in anguish, the only light in the darkness.

**A/N: Hello dear readers, for this story the main pairing is Gelda and Zeldris from Seven Deadly Sins, they are my favorite couple and I feel as if they are completely underrated. They are absolutely adorable and deserve screen time and spotlight. My only thing is, should I make Gelda a vampire again, or should I make her something else? Such choices are never easy...****Also, if you want to see Zeldris' and Gelda's mate marks, please go to my profile page or wattpad to see it, you can also see what Gelda looks like as well. the title is the same and the story is again by me with the username SnowSinofDeath. There is a "you" version in wattpad by the way. **


End file.
